A New Start
by wholocker78218
Summary: Bucky Barnes is starting at Marvel Academy after getting kicked out of his last school. Hopefully he make a better impression here and maybe even make a few friends.


**Hi guys,**

 **I hope you enjoy reading my new fanfic and let me know if you think I should continue it or not.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Wholocker x**

First day of school: great. Technically I don't start until Monday but I have to settle into my room before classes start back after the summer. After getting kicked out of my last school for nearly no attendance, smoking, underage drinking and fighting my parents have decided that they no longer want to have to see my, gorgeous, face every day and are sending me to a boarding school usually full of children of the rich and talented. They believe that sending me to a school where I have to live on campus will make me attend and being surrounded by talented kids will do wonders for me. To them I have not talents unless you count being able to smoke and drink a lot. They see me as a talentless idiot who's going nowhere in life. If they actually acted like parents they might have noticed that I can play the guitar and the piano, they might have noticed that I'm pretty good at basketball and football. They don't see what I'm good at they just see the things wrong with me. I don't care about their opinions of me any more though, is stopped caring when they locked me out for the first time, just because I forgot to wash the dishes. They can go and fuck themselves, by the end of this year I'll have my own apartment far away from them and hopefully I won't have to see their faces again.

I pull up at the front gates of the school on my motorbike. The school is a massive mansion like building surrounded by close-cut grass fields. The red stones driveway leads around the back of the school to an underground garage. I park my bike next to a sleek black BMW and pull off my helmet but holding on to it. I would usually leave it on the bike but I can't trust that no one will take it so I'll leave it in my dorm room. I grab my duffle bag off the back of my back and head to the stairs leading to reception.

When I arrive at the front desk I see a young woman with curly brown hair and green eyes. When she notices me she looks up and I send her an easy smile successfully making her blush.

"Can I help you?" She asks, setting down the pen she was using a moment ago.

"Yeah, it's my first day and I need my room key and timetable." I tell her.

"Ok, what's your name?" She asks.

"James Barnes." I hate my real name, usually I go by Bucky but I highly doubt that that's what she will have in the system.

"Ok, your room number is number 20 and here's your key and time table. Your room is down the hall on the right at the very end." She tells me while handing me a sheet of paper and a key.

"Thank you." I tell her and give her another smile making her go even redder.

I walk down the corridor on the right of the office and walk to the very end. The door at the end is larger than the rest and I try the handle finding it already open. I walk into the room which has three beds, two of which have a person lying on them in the middle which ceases when I close the door behind me. The boy on the bed on the right hand side of the room has blonde hair and is fairly well built. The boy on the right has brown messy hair and is the same as the blonde guy in build. The boy with the blonde hair is taller and is the first to get up off his bed.

"You must be our roommate. I'm Steve Rogers and this is Tony Stark." The blonde boy says.

Like I said before rich, talented and famous kids go here. Tony Stark: son of a genius and billionaire and Steve Rogers: son of the famous war veteran.

"Bucky Barnes." I reply, dropping my bag on the only remaining bed.

"I don't remember you being here last year, did you transfer?" The brown haired boy, Tony, asks.

"Yeah, got kicked out of it." I say with a small chuckle.

"What did you do to get kicked out?" Steve asks.

"Nothing dangerous just didn't turn up an awful lot, so my parent s answer to that was to send me somewhere where I live on campus." It's not a lie but it's the full truth.

I unpack all my clothes, which isn't a lot, and put them in the drawers at the side of my bed. I place my helmet on top of the drawers. Once I'm finished I pull out my phone and check my texts. There's nothing from my parents but two from my old friends who I won't see for a few months.

"There's a party at the beach in an hour and we have a spare seat in the pickup, fancy coming?" Tony asks.

"Yeah sounds good." I answer.

XOX

Natasha's P.O.V

I'm standing with a beer in my hand on the beach next to a fire talking to my friends: Pepper, Peggy, Jane, Darcy and Kate. We got here before the boys and are now waiting on them so we can go play some drinking games. I see the black pick up coming into view with Steve and Tony in the front and Thor, Loki, Bruce, Clint and someone I don't recognise sitting on the edges of the back. They park and then jump out, heading over to us. I get a closer look at the boy I don't recognise as they walk over and I see he has messy, but kinda sexy, brown hair that looks really soft and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He's wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that fits him perfectly.

The boys greet us when they reach us.

"Girls, this is Bucky Barnes." Tony introduces the stranger. "He just transferred."

"Evening ladies." He says with a smile that looks incredibly hot.

"Bucky these lovely women are Natasha; Pepper, my girlfriend; Peggy; Jane, Thor's girlfriend; Darcy and Kate."

"Nice to meet you Bucky." Darcy says flashing him a flirtatious smile; I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"So Bucky, how come you transferred?" I ask, taking a sip of my beer.

"Got kicked out." He says chuckling quietly.

"Do you get in trouble a lot?"

"Yeah usually. Trouble seems to follow me around." He tells me with a hot smirk.

"You guys ready for some drinking games?" Clint asks us.

We each grab a few beers and Clint grabs a bottle of vodka and head over to a secluded part of the beach we can have to ourselves. We sit in a circle on rocks; I end up next Clint and Loki: great.

"Ok Truth or Dare first. Rules are you take a drink of beer before your Truth or Dare and if you refuse to do it you take a shot and no dares that could seriously hurt someone. Ok, who's first?" Clint says.

No one answers.

"Fine, Tony. Truth or Dare?" Clint asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… sit on Thor's lap for the next turn." Clint says making everyone but Thor and Tony laugh.

"I hate this game already." Tony says as he walks over to Thor and sits on his lap, his face bright red. "Jane, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you climb out of your window in the middle of the night to see Thor over the summer?" Tony asks making Jane blush bright red and make the rest of us laugh.

"17." She whispers so we can only just here her. Tony gets off Thor's lap and sits back down next to Pepper. "Kate, Truth or Dare?" Jane asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Steve." Jane says with a wicked smile.

"Fine by me." Kate says and gives a chaste kiss to a blushing Steve. "Natasha, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I tell her.

"I dare you to play 7 minute in heaven in the cave with…" She says while scanning the circle. If she says Clint I will murder her slowly. Clint like me but those feelings are one sided and I don't want to break him on the first day back at school, especially at a beach party. "With Bucky." She finishes.

"Oh Bucky, looks like it's your lucky night tonight." Tony says making everyone but me and Clint laugh.

"Shut up Tony." I say getting up. I take a big gulp of beer before grabbing Bucky's hand and dragging him into the cave while being followed by Tony's wolf whistles.

"You barely know me so we don't have to anything if you like." Bucky tells me.

"Shut up Bucky." I tell him before wrapping my arms around his next and kissing him.

He stands, frozen in place for a few seconds before the shock wears off and he places both hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. His left hand reaches down to cup my bum and he squeezes it slightly making me gasp into his mouth. With my lips parted he takes his opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues stroke each other and I am lost in his taste: beer from drinking and a smoky taste, he smokes. Surprisingly I find myself liking it. He backs me against the wall of the cave his mouth makes trails of wet open kisses along my jaw down the side of my neck. He nips the skin lightly making me moan. I tilt my head giving him more access as he kisses, sucks and nips at my neck; leaving marks on my previously clear skin. His fingers find the hem of my shirt and he pushes I t up slightly and his contact with my skin sets my blood on fire. His lips trail back up my neck and he captures mine with his again. He drags his tongue along the back of my teeth and I love the feeling of it. This boy has talents. We break apart, both breathless. My arms still around his neck and his hands still gripping my waist.

"Tony was right, this is my luck night."


End file.
